deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Stats and Levels
Category:Character Details Stats They represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at Nastya's Holdout, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. All stats max out at 100 points. *Stats are upgraded at each level up. *You gain 5 statistic points at each level up. *After level 50, you gain only 1 statistic point. Stats details Strength Strength is needed to equip Chainsaws, Shotguns, some Machine Guns and all Armors above the XR22 mesh; also affects how quickly you can push things (though there is no movable furniture in the game as of yet). Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have and how long you can sprint. Agility Agility modifies how quickly you move, including during sprints. Accuracy Accuracy modifies how much your bullets scatter and how close to the aiming reticule they come. Critical Hit Critical Hit modifies how frequent your critical hits are. According to AdminPwn, maximum Critical rate is 80% no matter how high your Critical Hit stat is. note: critical hits do 5x damage and will knock back your target. There are Speculations on the chances for weapons to make a critical hit. Reloading Reloading modifies how long it takes you to reload a weapon. There are rumors it affects melee too, but that is just speculation. Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee (Blunts, Blades, Chainsaws), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach, or surpass, the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. *Proficiencies are upgraded at each level up. *You gain 5 proficiency points at each level up. *After level 50, you gain only 2 proficiency points. It is debated whether increasing proficiency also increases damage. Proficiencies details Melee The Melee Skill is needed to hold higher level melee weapons (Blunts, Blades, Chainsaws). Pistols The Pistols Skill is needed to hold higher level pistols. Shotguns The Shotguns skill is needed to hold higher level shotguns. Rifles The Rifles Skill is needed to hold higher level rifles. Machine Guns The Machine Guns Skill is needed to hold higher level machine guns. Explosives The Explosives Skill is needed to hold higher level explosives. At this point, only Grenade Launchers require this skill. Master Crafting Weapons and Armors can be enhanced by giving the player that has them equipped a boost in his Stats. Items with these enhancements are called Master Crafted (MC for short) or also "God Crafted" by the players if the enhancements are maxed out. ;Notes * All enhancements will be directly added to your Stats when you are displaying your profile in the game. * The Scrap Price of the item doubles as soon as it is Master Crafted, no matter what the boost values are. Possible Weapons Enhancements All Weapons can boost up to 3 Stats in the following order: * Accuracy * Reloading * Critical Hit The boost value goes from 0''' (in which case the boost will not be displayed as it is non-existent) to a maximum of '''8. Below some examples of a Pen Knife in various Master Crafted states: Possible Armor Enhancements All Armors can boost up to 2 Stats in the following order: * Agility * Endurance The boost value goes from 0''' (in which case the boost will not be displayed as it is non-existent) to a maximum of '''24. Below some examples of a Flak Jacket in various Master Crafted states: How To Master Craft There are several ways to grant your weapons or armor the ability to boost your Stats. The most affordable way would be to find a Master Crafted item while looting in the Inner City, with a bit of luck it will have a nice boost too. right|Side BarThe second way to have a Stats boost on your item is to enhance it for a certain price. The button to enhance is located on the side bar of your weapon or armor and will be grayed out if you do not have the needed cash on your character (you will need to remove it from the storage if you have enough there). ;Notes * Items must not be equipped to be able to enhance them. * There is no limit on how many times you enhance an item. * All enhancements are random. * All previous enhancements on the item will be lost if you enhance it again. * All Weapons cost $20,000 to enhance. * All Armors cost $50,000 to enhance. The last way to enhance your equipment is by paying a certain amount of game Credits to have it Master or God Crafted by AdminPwn. Note that the current Stats boost on the item you wish to get Master Crafted has no impact on the price. ;Prices * 500 Credits for a maxed out (God Crafted) weapon -> 8/8/8 * 500 Credits for a Master Crafted armor with half the possible stats -> 12/12 * 1000 Cerdits for a maxed out (God Crafted) armor -> 24/24 Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, which is gained by killing Monsters. At this point, you can only level up at Nastya's Holdout. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the holdout. The maximum level is 200. There are Speculations on how leveling up increases the damage output. Levels table |width="10px"| |width="250px"| |}